Amphibious Assault
Get to the docks. The boat that you have to plant the bug on is anchored out at sea. You will have to swim to it, however there are Da Nang Boys patrolling the route. Swim to the tanker and get aboard. The route ahead is blocked but there is an underwater tunnel! You will have to dive and swim through it to proceed. You can now resurface. The main route across the water is guarded by two patrol boats. If they spot you, dive underwater to lose their attention. Don't swim on the surface of the water or you will be spotted. Swim to the tanker and get aboard. Sneak to the back of the tanker and plant the bug, be as quiet as possible to avoid the attention of the guards onboard. Press (whatever button the player is using in their keyboard settings) to plant the bug You have planted the bug! Get off the tanker and back to the docks. }} Amphibious Assault is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro, San Andreas. This mission can only be attempted between 20:00 and 6:00, and Carl also needs to have a Lung Capacity of at least 5%. Mission Carl meets Wu Zi Mu at his apartment in Chinatown. Woozie explains that he plans to plant a bug on a Da Nang Boys-owned ship in San Fierro Bay. Woozie asks Carl to do this, but Carl is reluctant to do so because of an experience he had (getting a condom stuck to his face) whilst swimming as a child. Woozie later admits to Carl that he cannot do it because he is blind. Carl, sympathizing with Woozie, has a change of heart and agrees to the task. However, if the player's lung capacity is insufficient before starting the mission, a special cutscene will be triggered. While playing on the CJD 500, Woozie asks Carl if he can swim well, to which Carl replies negatively. The game would then tell the player to improve their lung capacity by diving underwater for the mission to be continued. Carl makes his way to Esplanade North, near Pier 69. Once there, he dives to the water. He first navigates through a rock formation. Afterward, he sees and avoids the Da Nang Boys patrolling the ship and the sea in Tropics. He also avoids the search lights planted on the tanker. As he arrives at the freighter, he quietly makes his way to the back of the ship, either by avoiding the guards' attention or by killing them. He eventually arrives at the back of the ship, and plants the bug. After planting the bug, Carl leaves the ship quietly and swims back to the dock on Esplanade North. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the docks *Swim to the tanker and get aboard *Sneak to the back of the tanker and plant the bug, be as quiet as possible to avoid the attention of the guards on onboard *You have planted the bug! Get off the tanker and back to the docks Should CJ's health be low upon reaching the end of the swimming obstacle course (perhaps from nearly drowning), it is possible to swim back to shore, climb out, and eat at the nearby Well Stacked Pizza Co.. This triggers a glitch- while talking to the clerk at the Well Stacked, the box directing the player how to choose a meal doesn't display, though it's still possible to make a choice. Glitches *A rare glitch on the Android version results in the guards on the patrol ships disappearing, though they will still be present on the freighter. *If Carl jumps from one of the patrol boats to the stairs leading to the tanker's deck without falling into the ocean, the cutscene showing the guards will not be triggered and the guards will not spawn, though Carl will be unable to plant the bug on the ship. This can be fixed by alighting and re-boarding the ship. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $11,000 and an increase in respect. The mission The Da Nang Thang is also unlocked. Trivia *Once Carl dives into the sea, he is free of police attention for the remainder of the mission. *The cutscene audio file for the alternate cutscene has an unused line of Carl saying "Shit... damn!" because the cutscene cuts off as soon as Woozie laughs. Gallery AmphibiousAssault-GTASA2.jpg|Wu Zi Mu asking Carl Johnson to attack a Da Nang Boys freighter. This scene only occurs when the player does not have sufficient lung capacity. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA3.png|Carl Johnson swimming underwater past the Da Nang Boys guards. Alternate Cutscene AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl and Woozie play video games in Woozie's apartment. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS2.png|As they play, Woozie tells Carl that he needs Carl to run an errand for him. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl thinks that Woozie is just trying to distract him from the video game. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS4.png|Woozie asks Carl how good he can move in the water. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl asks if Woozie has swimming in mind. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS6.png|Woozie says that he indeed does. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl says that he can't swim well. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS8.png|Woozie beats Carl in the game. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl asks Woozie how he managed to win, to which Woozie replies with a simple laugh. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl must learn how to swim before he can do this job for Woozie. Walkthrough AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl and Woozie are talking in Woozie's apartment late at night. Carl is surprised to learn that Woozie doesn't know how to swim. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS12.png|Woozie says that swimming in deep waters makes him panic and that he's also terrified of sea creatures. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl says that Woozie's mention of sea creatures made it clear Woozie was just making up excuses so he doesn't have to do the job himself. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS15.png|Woozie says that he needs the job to be done by someone outside the Triads. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl finds the difficult method that Woozie chose for the job weird. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS19.png|Woozie says that Carl is too negative. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl gets close to Woozie and tells him a story from his childhood. He says that he once got a condom stuck on his face while swimming in the Santa Maria Beach. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl says that he's still scared of water since that happened. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS23.png|As it becomes clear that Woozie has been backed into a corner, he says he has to tell Carl something. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS24.png|Woozie reveals that he's blind. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl acts surprised to learn this, as he was already told of Woozie's blindness by a Triad henchman. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS26.png|Woozie says that although he has trained his senses to the point where his disability doesn't affect his daily life much, they'd be completely useless in the water. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl tells Woozie to not be too upset about his disability and tells him that he'll do the job. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS30.png|Before heading off, Carl turns to Woozie and asks him if he knows that Carl is black. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS31.png|Woozie says that he does. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl must get to the docks in Esplanade North. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl driving to the docks. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl arriving at the parking lot near Pier 69. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS35.png|Upon arriving at the docks, Carl approaches the water. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl's mission is to swim out to a Da Nang ship docked in the water and plant a bug in it. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl must be careful, however, as the Da Nang Boys are patrolling the waters. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl jumps into water surrounded by rock formations. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl swimming to the ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS40.png|Shortly after beginning swimming, Carl faces a large boulder blocking passage. To advance further he's going to have to dive and swim under it. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS41.png|Carl swimming past the boulder. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS42.png|Carl advancing through the rock formation. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS43.png|Soon Carl faces another blocked passage and must dive again. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS44.png|Carl diving through the natural tunnel beneath the rock formation. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl approaching the end of the rock formation. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS46.png|At the end of the formation, Carl comes across another large boulder blocking passage. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS47.png|Carl diving past the boulders and into the waters. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS48.png|It's best to get past the patrols stealthily, so Carl can dive if he's about to get spotted. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS49.png|Carl must board the tanker ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS50.png|Carl swimming to the ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS51.png|Carl must also evade the searchlights scanning the waters, otherwise he will be easily spotted by the guards. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS52.png|Carl boarding the tanker. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS53.png|Carl sneaking onto the deck. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS54.png|Carl stealth killing the Da Nang Boys aboard the ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS56.png|Carl sneaking into the ship's interior. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS57.png|Carl killing Da Nang Boys inside the ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS58.png|Carl approaching the spot where he must plant the bug. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS59.png|Carl planting the bug. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS60.png|After planting the bug, Carl must get off the ship and return to shore. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS61.png|Carl getting out of the ship. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS62.png|Carl evading the guards and swimming back to shore. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS63.png|Carl approaching a small dock. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS64.png|Carl getting out of the water. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA-SS65.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 58 - Amphibious Assault (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 58 - Amphibious Assault (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 58 - Amphibious Assault (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Amphibious Assault es:Amphibious Assault fi:Amphibious Assault pl:Wodny szturm Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions